


Collision of Heaven and Hell

by LadySilverWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Demon Dean Winchester, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilverWolf/pseuds/LadySilverWolf
Summary: It was suppose to be a simple mission. Take on a human form to find a rogue demon and kill it before it killed him. However, neither Dean nor Castiel were expecting that they would not only have to team up to take this rogue down but to live together as well!? Just what mess have they gotten themselves into?





	Collision of Heaven and Hell

This story is brought to life by a Prompt that was created by Dancing Dog on a facebook page that I follow that deals solely in Destiel pairing. I truly hope that you enjoy it and I thank Dancing Dog for allowing my to use this prompt as my first ever story for this site and this pairing!

Collision of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly in the cloudless sky, bathing all of Kansas in a dry heat that made the majority of the population gripe about hosepipe bans and sweat patches. Fortunately, Castiel was an angel; Commander of the fourth Garrison and loyal soldier of the archangel Michael. He didn’t sweat.

It was unusual for an angel to make themselves visible upon Earth. They usually existed in a different plane of reality and worked their magic to interfere on Earth only when necessary. After all, humans barely understood four dimensions-learning that there were in actual fact seven dimensions would probably make their scientists spontaneously combust, not to mention cause mass hysteria when they all realized that Heaven and Hell were “A Thing”. There was a reason why the Supernatural forces didn’t like to interfere with humans. It never turned out good, always a mess when it did happen.

However, Castiel, Commander of the fourth Garrison and loyal soldier of the archangel Michael, had a mission to complete and it required him to take on a human form and live as one until he succeeded in his quest. Interfering from the Seventh Plane had proved useless; interfering from the Sixth and Fifth Planes, even more so. The fact was that the demon currently wreaking havoc in sleepy little Lawrence was-and the angels were loathing to admit it-extremely clever and knew how to hide itself.

There had been twelve human deaths in total, as well as a blinded child, a deafened mother, two paralyzed sisters and a sacrificial cow. The demon was destructive, and it appeared that there was no rhyme or reason for such tragedy other than the possibility that the demon was simply bored.

Like angels, demons existed on the Seventh Plane and rarely interfered with Earth. Crossroad demons being the exception, being a special class that dubiously-inclined humans could summon and make deals with. However, they were never destructive and often proved fairly placid to converse with. No, the angels suspected that they were dealing with a Knight of Hell; one of Lucifer’s finest destroyers. They were some of the oldest demons-feared by many and loved by none. They tended towards aggression and bloodlust and were responsible for killing many creatures-angels included-just for fun.

Castiel’s job was simple; Find the demon and kill it before it killed him.

To do that, he needed to be somewhat of a detective and work out where it was hiding by scouring its last crime scenes. Castiel had always been the most patient of his siblings and his quiet nature wouldn’t draw too much of the humans’ attention. Besides, he’s always been curious about Earth and he welcomed the opportunity to live amongst the beings that angels were created to protect from Evil.

Which brought him to where he was in the present moment. He glanced over his human form. It was an identical copy of a human in Russia, so it was unlikely that anyone would recognize it all the way over in Kansas. He had a fondness for that particular human’s long, tan coat and that had been the only other factor that had caused him to choose this body.

It was necessary since he would be living with another human on the outskirts of Lawrence. It was rural enough that any use of his powers would probably go unnoticed, and he could always alter the memories of the human he was staying with if the need arose. But he knew that co-habitation with a human would aid in his investigation as he would be able to learn their mannerisms and social cues more efficiently than if he were alone. Besides, he wasn’t sure what taxes-among other things-were and the way humans harped on about them, he assumed they were pretty important. Living with a human would help work out…whatever those were.

A glance at his surroundings saw that he was close to his destination. A small, quaint cottage was just up ahead. He paused in his steps, as he realized that he should probably have some sort of luggage with him. That was the custom for humans moving into a new house, wasn’t it? He blinked and two cases appeared in his hands, packed with shirts and ties and trousers and socks. Giving a nod, he strolled through the small picket gate, admiring the beautiful garden filled with small herbs, flowers and vegetables. It seemed that his new housemate enjoyed the simpler joys of Earth, and that he kept everything well maintained if the well-manicured lawn and tidy paint job were any indication.

He rang the doorbell and waited, smiling softly as a small blackbird landed in the yard and began pecking at the Earth.

“Just a sec!” Came a deep male voice-that had an oddly familiarity to it-from inside, followed by some shuffling and the jingles of keys. There was a thump behind the door and a softly muttered curse, and after a few rattles of the door handle, the lock finally clicked open.

Castiel’s smile widened slightly. Yes, living with a human would prove to be quite fascinating.

“Hey, sorry about that. The lock jams…a lot.” The door swung open to reveal a pair of dazzling green eyes, a bright smile that was slowing fading away, and fluffy, sandy hair.

Castiel’s eyes widened.

The man in the doorway gaped back at him.

“Shit!”

The door slammed shut and with a growl, Castiel kicked it off its hinges, narrowing his eyes when he saw the other man scampering up the stairs two steps at a time. Castiel prowled into the cottage and began climbing the stairs, only to have the steps flatten into a ramp beneath him and, causing him to slide all the way back down. Stumbling back into the small foyer he straightened himself and grounded his teeth together.

“Dean Winchester!” His voice boomed in the small area, causing the walls to creak and the windows to rattle as his wings popped into existence and fanned out on either side of him in fury. “Face me, you wretched Hell-spawn!”

A faint hiss and the distinctive smell of Sulphur had Castiel looking to the top of the staircase to find Dean scowling down at him, eyes black and leathery wings splayed wide. Two elegant horns adorned his head and a knife was clutched in one white knuckled fist. If Castiel had been a lesser angel, he might have been intimidated, but being looked down on by a foul demon only spurred his rage as he summoned his own blade and flashed his blue eyes in challenge, his halo brightening above his crown.

“Fan-freakin’-tastic,” Dean snarled as he shifted his weight in preparation. “Just what I need. What do you guys think I’ve done now? I swear, I can’t do anything in this Plane without one of you flying ass-clowns threatening to smite me!”

“You have slaughtered a dozen humans,” growled Castiel straightening his spine as he raised his chin toward Dean. “You have paralyzed two, deafened one and blinded another. You will face retribution for your evil doings.” With a powerful swoop of his wings, Castiel stood before the Knight of Hell at the top of the stairs. He raised his blade.

Dean gave a gasp and blindly grabbed at the old-fashioned lamp beside him, swinging it into the side of Castiel’s head and sending him careening down the stair-ramp once again.

“I’ve not killed anyone, you feathery fruit loop!” Snapped Dean as he slowly placed the lamp back down, his gaze remaining on Castiel as he stood back up.

“Liar,” The snarl ripped from Castiel as he rubbed at his bruised cheek. “You are a murderer and a deceiver! You will face the wrath of Heaven!”

Dean released a yelp as Castiel soared toward him, managing to pin him against the wall with a vice-like grip on his throat. Dean blinked and the light fixture above Castiel’s head came crashing down, the angel collapsing beneath its unnaturally increased weight. Dean slid away from the wall and disappeared into a bedroom, poking his head around the door frame with a thick scowl.

“And you’re a freakin’ whackjob!” He bit back, giving a low growl as Castiel gave a small groan. “What is it with you smitey-smitey angels? I didn’t kill anyone! I’m here to find out who did and take them back to Hell!”

Feeling a bit dazed, Castiel pushed the light fitting off of him and fixed his crooked halo before rubbing at his aching skull, thinking that maybe he should just listen for a second before his head received another bashing.

“Why would a Knight of Hell want to capture one of his own?” He watched as Dean rolled his eyes and eased out of the bedroom just a bit, mainly to keep better eye contact with the angel.

“We’re suppose to keep a low profile with the humans, right? Can’t be making a mess up here and drawing attention to ourselves. It leads to nothing but trouble for everyone. The Hunters get smarter with their traps and you guys start waving your swords at us. It’s the reason why we both only allow crossroad demons to interact with the humans. Less of a hassle to deal with that shit when it goes south.” Dean finished with a growl as he finally stepped into the small hallway but keeping reading to duck back inside if he needed to.

“You’re telling the truth?”

“Well duh.” They stared at one another for a moment before Dean gestured around at the cottage. “Do you think I usually live in a pretty, little cottage and rent it out to humans so I can learn their social habits and better fit in with them?”

Castiel felt his cheeks burn slightly, his pride taking a small blow for having the same idea as a demon when it came to hunting one down in the human plane. Drooping his wings down behind him he allowed his gaze to roam around the cottage, wincing at the sight of the damage that they had caused. With a small wince and a delicate wave of his hand, the shattered light repaired itself and levitated to the ceiling again, the dent in the lamp popped out and returned to its normal position, the stairs returned to normal, and the door returned to its functioning purpose.

“I can’t believe that I’ve been emailing an angel this entire time.” Castiel glanced over with a sheepish look as Dean rubbed at his face, his human persona back into place but a tension around him that told he was still ready to fight. He truly had made a blunder out of this, since it would be detrimental to his mission if he didn’t have this location as a base. Clearing his throat, he gave a sharp nod before releasing a sigh.

“Yes, well, I didn’t know I have been communicating with a demon either…and since I have no back-up plan for housing arrangements, I was rather hoping…”

“Oh no. This is not happening. No way am I living with an angel.” Castiel felt agitation rise within him at Dean’s snort of refusal, but kept it within since he knew that they just had to make this work. While they might not work with each other, they could surely stand sharing the same living space for a little while, right?

“But if we have the same goals-“

“You just tried to kill me! How do I know you wouldn’t smite me in my sleep or something!?”

“I didn’t succeed, did I?”

“You’re gonna have to figure something else out.” Panic began to settle in his chest, but Castiel didn’t allow it to show as he crossed his arms and thought quickly.

“I’ve already paid.”

“You can have your money back!”

“I’ve already signed the contract. You said I have six months.”

“I’m not playing house with an angel!” Castiel bristled at Dean’s hiss and remained still as the scent of Sulphur reached his nose. “And a Commander at that! It sounds ridiculous, like a bad setup for a terrible joke.”

“You don’t have a choice,” Castiel hummed before giving a small smile, thankful that Dean had decided to go on that small tangent since it had given him the opportunity to think properly. He waited as Dean tensed, his green eyes narrowing dangerously as he waited for Castiel to continue. “I could bring a lawyer into this. We could settle it the human way? Especially since handling it our way wouldn’t be good for either of us.”

He watched as Dean thought a moment, before the man scrubbed at his face and released a snarl before throwing his arms up.

“Fine! You can stay. But weapons are banned in the house. If I see a weapon, I’m throwing you out on your feathery ass.” Castiel could only release a snort.  
“As if you could defeat me.”

“Don’t start something you can’t hope to finish.” Dean grumbled before shoving past him and moving down the stairs.

“You can cook your own dinner! But you better go and get what you want, because I’m not sharing anything I buy.” Castiel winced as the front door was slammed shut as Dean marched out of the house. He waited a moment before finally relaxing and looking around the cottage, wondering just what he had gotten himself into.

 

The dry Kansas heat had no affect on Dean as he stalked down the block, curling his hands into fists before releasing them and repeating. Anger was bubbling at his skin, making him want to wreak havoc and crave for blood to be spilt. Preferably the blood of that arrogant, cocky, smite happy angel that he was now forced to tolerate!

His mission was supposed to be simple! Find the rogue demon who was causing problems for the demon race and either kill the bastard or drag his soon-to-be sorry ass back to Hell. Then again, nothing ever did turn out to be simple for him or his brother. At the thought of his sibling he released a sigh and forced his body to relax before pulling out his cell phone. Maybe his younger brother could help him find a way out of this, if he wasn’t too busy with his mate that way. They were both on the human plane as well, working on their own mission about some crossroad demons that were missing, but he really hadn’t cared about the details.

Punching in the number Sam had given him, he waited as ringing sounded over the cellular device and groaned when the voicemail answered. He waited as the message sounded through.

“Sammy, it’s Dean. Look I’ve kinda hit a little bump on my side of things. Turns out that “human” I’ve been emailing was actually a freakin’ angel. The Commander of the fourth Garrison to be exact. Seems like he was put down here on the same mission as me, and now we have to live together. If you have any advice, I would love to hear it. Call me when you can.” Ending the call, he looked up at the cloudless sky and closed his eyes.

This wasn’t his first encounter with this specific angel, and out of all of them he guess he should consider it by some luck it was Castiel. Out of all the feathered freaks at least this one wasn’t completely gung-ho about killing every demon that crossed his path, but he also knew that he had overstepped a lot of boundaries in the past that resulted in Castiel having to clean up after him. So, it was kinda fifty-fifty on how well he could trust Castiel at the moment, even though he had no intentions of fighting the angel. That wasn’t his mission, and he wasn’t about to get side tracked. Still though…

Pulling his phone back out he went to his email and found the messages he was looking for. Angels weren’t known for their knowledge on human cultures, so the fact that Castiel even knew how to use email was surprising enough. It was also why he never even thought that he could be giving his location and everything to an angel. Sure, angels weren’t ignorant, but when it came to humans it was more of a time-wasting matter to them. Whereas he, himself, actually enjoyed learning everything new about humans. They were constantly evolving, learning and creating different things every passing second. Demons and angels alike thought so little of them, but Dean knew better. Humans were a force to be reckoned with, it was something that he didn’t voice out loud, but he wasn’t going to be stupid enough to think that a human couldn’t harm him if it came down to it.

Scrolling through the messages again, he studied the wording, proper grammar and correct punctuations. That might have been a small hint, but there were some humans that cared about that as well. Regardless of how much he looked, it seemed that he had been emailing an actual human. So did Castiel really need a human to blend in, or had he been lying when he said that he hadn’t known he was emailing a demon.

Tapping the phone against his chin he shook his head, deciding not to worry about it now. He’d figure that out later after he had something to eat, and possible ignore it all together since he had to figure out who this demon was and why they were putting them all at risk.


End file.
